


Collection of Wade Stories

by Semi_Weird_Shipper



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, False Identity, Fluff and Smut, Healing Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Bites, M/M, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Recovery, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 09:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Weird_Shipper/pseuds/Semi_Weird_Shipper
Summary: A collection of stories all centering around Wade Wilson. Each chapter will be a different story unless stated in the author's notes or chapter title. There will also be a description of the chapter in the summary box.I'm posting this to try and share some new ideas, open some minds, and expand the popularity of these pairings, so hopefully, I'll get some fans aboard the ship :)





	1. The Secret Healing Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so here's a few of my beginning stories. They have their own explanations and warnings in the notes. I know that right now all I have written about is Wade with Logan and Victor, but I would like to broaden that spectrum. I love to write Wade with Colossus, Nathan Summers and Peter Parker as well, so I'm open to sharing and accepting ideas with them. Other stories I have written with Wade are
> 
> [Wade's Birthday Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152091)
> 
> [Apologies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702082)
> 
> [Room Service Is Unavailable ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612325)
> 
> [Use Your Words ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731049)
> 
> Chapter one pairing: Wade x Victor x Logan.  
Warnings: Major character injuries, oral and blood, healing, rated T intimacy.  
Summary: Wade gets hurts during a mission. Stryker won't do anything to save him. So it's up to Logan and Victor to use their secret power to save the mercenary.

Victor watched as Logan ran out of the poorly standing tent, making a beeline to get to the leader of the team. His eyes followed him, claws sheathed as he watched, denying the anger flooding him or the intense beating of his heart as he listened carefully for the news.

They had been attacked by a rather skilled gang of Chicago hooligans, and were now stranded out in the woods, surrounded by mostly dead trees and a dark mountain side. It was getting darker, evening filling out the sky with its velvet glows, slowly but surely working its way to black.

Everyone was alright... Except for Wade

Wade had been shot. Twice. One in his abdomen and the other in his chest right below his heart. Wraith said he might have a concussion considering his near drunken, lost state of mind and how he kept jerking around.

"Stryker, we need'a get him to a hospital as soon as possible," Logan said in a distressed voice, and Victor could easily detect the hidden worry inside, "Wades not gonna make it like that. He needs help."

Stryker turned around and gave him a look, not necessarily sympathetic, but not degrading either, "You have a big heart, Logan." He smiled and patted the soldier's arm, "But sometimes big hearts... they get in the way, you see, and right now." He stepped closer and put his arm part ways around Logan, leaning in and mumbling, "I can't have anything getting in our way."

Logan gave him his usual unimpressed, frustrated impression and shook his arm off, "You and me both know I gotta heart made of stone, and goddammit, I hate the way it is. But right now Wade needs help, and you're tellin' me that you won't do a damn thing?"

Stryker put his hands up and shook his head, "It's not because I won't do it, Logan, but because I can't. We are targets now. Don't you understand that? As my wisest soldier, I thought you would."

"Oh, I understand that," Logan nodded, crossing his arms and tilting his head, eyebrow arching, "I just don't understand why it has anything to do with Wade."

"Well let's face it," Stryker shrugged and gestured to the tent, "Wade's expendable- was always meant to be. Sure he comes in handy when it comes down to certain jobs, but now he's in the gutter where he belongs."

"S-so what? You're just tellin' me that you can't do anything 'cause you wanted Wade to die this whole time?" Logan's fists balled and he lowered his arms, short fangs digging into his tongue.

"Oh no, I never wanted Wade to die," Stryker corrected himself, his voice replicating mock innocence, "No, I merely prepared myself in case there was a day when he would die. And now that day is here. If he doesn't make it through the night- well- then we leave, and you... You let it go."

Logan glared pure intentions of wanting to cut Stryker open and stab his organs to death. But he restrained himself, heart racing and breath increasing as he watched the smug man walk away in the most aggravating triumph. His fingers dug into his palms and he lowered his head, eyes clenched as his heart ached in his chest.

"You really just gonna let him fool you over like that?" somebody asked from beside him.

And by the vast appearance, Logan knew it was Wraith. "What the hell else am I suppose to do?" he growled, angry with himself and with Stryker, and somewhat with Wade for allowing himself to get hurt.

Wraith took a few steps closer and casually looked around before mumbling, "You could fix it."

Logan flashed him a killer look and made a following face of ridiculousness, "Why would you even suggest such a thing?"

"Because I know you, Logan," Wraith made his voice sound empathetic and encouraging as he stepped closer so no one else would hear them, "No one else on the team gets it (not even Wade), but I do, man. You see anyone else trying to put up a fight 'bout leavin' Wade for the coyotes?"

Logan gave Wraith a stern look before gazing around the camp area. Everyone was doing their own thing; setting up tents, getting water or collecting firewood. But none of them looking the least bit concerned for Wade's well being.

"Ya see what I'm trying to get at, man?" Wraith pushed on, "You can keep trying to hide this from yourself and the team, but you shouldn't try to hide it from Wade... He's dying, man."

Logan looked back at the ground and shook his head, "I don't think you know what you're talkin' 'bout, bub." He looked over at the teleporter and gave him a thin mouthed frown, "I can't do anything for Wade."

"You can't or you won't?" Wraith made himself sound like Stryker for a minute, trying to push the wolverine over the edge.

Logan gave him another look, and for a split second, it looked like defeat. "I can't." He forced out.

"Really?" Wraith stepped back and crossed his arms, eyes looking up as he said, "That's not what Victor said."

Logan's eyes widened instantly and he breathed sharply, "Victor." Turning around quickly, he searched the entire camp for his brother, but saw him no where. Alas his eyes rested upon the lonely tent that belonged to Wade and felt his heart skip a beat.

How the hell could he have forgotten about Victor?

Wraith smirked, hands on his hips as he watched the wolverine run toward the tent. Usually he would eavesdrop or join along with dramatic commotion, but he decided not to since this was kind of serious. Instead, he just pretended like nothing happened and went to go help Fred make a fire.

Victor had left right when he heard Stryker say that Wade was expendable, his brain having been fed enough of this bullshit. Screw Stryker. If he wasn't going to do anything, then Victor would.

Tearing open the curtain of the tent, Victor made sure no one else was watching as he vanished through the opening of the tent and closed it back. When he turned around, he kept from pulling any faces when he saw Wade and the exact stance he was in.

In the middle of the hard ground, lying on a dirty, blood stained sheet with a small lamp to the side was Wade Wilson. The great katana swinger with the plus sized mouth. Except this time his mouth wasn't moving at all.

Wade's shirt had been removed so to reveal the flimsy, blood soaked bandages across his abdomen and chest. He had scratches rained across his body from running through the sharp woods, some opened and some closed, none of them having precise care however. There was a bandage wrapped like a bandana around his head and his arms were bruised.

It was a sight that made Victor vicious with anger, his chest tightening and rumbling with feral urges to maim and gore people. But he kept those powerful urges back as his heart tugged him in the direction of the dying mercanary. He wasn't anything close to a doctor, or even someone who initially cared about stuff like this, but Wade...

Wade was something else.

Victor stepped closer, noticing how every few seconds Wade would weakly twitch and his eyes would flutter before going completely still. His breathing was crooked, alternating between hard and fast and then slow and rugged. Absolutely unsettling.

Kneeling down, Victor slipped his coat off revealing his camouflage shirt underneath. He balled the jacket up and leaned forward, carefully lifting Wade's head up and sliding it underneath his head to help support him for what he was about to do.

A small groan was all Victor got in return as he straddled Wade's thighs and leaned down, eyes examining each and every cut, every blood stain and flesh wound. Reaching his hands out, he let his claws unsheath as he traced the dirty white bandage across Wade's waist and abdomen.

Hooking the material with one claw, Victor cut the bandage clean off with one swipe thus revealing the nasty, swollen bullet wound underneath. The hole was deep, surrounded by a dark red with growing purple and black coloring. "Oh Wade," he mumbled and made a disappointed face, "Why you gotta be so God damn soft?"

Hands running up his sides, Victor admired the man's strong yet soft muscles and how his skin felt so enticingly smooth to the touch. But he was cold. Too cold.

Looking down at the wound on Wade's abdomen, Victor leaned his head down and contemplated his actions one more time. This was a secret technique (a power as Logan put it) that him and his brother shared during harsh times. A secret that they kept absolutely sealed off from everyone else because if anyone did find out, they'd probably be locked up and used for granted.

But right now, Wade was the only exception.

Opening his mouth against the dry bullet wound, Victor slowly drug his tongue over it, his saliva mixing in with Wade's blood and causing the body below him to jostle. He had done the same thing for Logan when his wounds had become too much for his body to handle, and it would help speed up the process of his healing factor.

So as Victor lavved at the wound, he could feel it slowly starting to close up against his mouth, the fresh blood leaking from it being cleaned away by his tongue. He wasn't anything close to a sadist, but he did love the taste of blood during intercourse, and being able to taste Wade now while he was so oblivious and in need, it made Victor's blood pool in dangerous areas.

Licking the wound until it was closed enough that it looked like a little cut, Victor lifted his head and studied the new mark left behind. Wade's abdomen was now completely healed aside from all the smaller cuts, and his temperature was rising.

Growling in approval, Victor then slowly began moving his way up Wade's belly, kissing and licking at open scratches until they healed before stopping upon the next injury. Slicing the bandage covering Wade's chest, Victor nearly grimaced at the sight of this bullet wound.

It was wider, deeper, seeming to pull a lot more of Wade's skin apart than it should. The bullet must have ricashayed part ways into his ribs, and that only made Victor more furious. The feral man brushed his hand over Wade's chest before stopping at his sides and lowering his head back down.

This time Wade's body responded with a hefty jerk and a full body spasm as a pained groan came from between his gapped lips.

Victor could only wish that those noises and uncontrollable twitches were pleasure bound, but they weren't. Focusing on what he was doing, Victor continued to lick at the wound, feeling the struggling of the fragile skin trying to pull back together. He swore he could almost taste the steel copper of the long since removed bullet, and growled.

Wade's body kept jerking, and he groaned louder. Victor peeked up at his face and saw that the mercenaries head was turned over on his shirt, those gapped lips voicing the silent pain beneath that unconscious facade. Pressing deeper into the wound and applying more pressure, Victor was satisfied to finally feel it closing the rest of the way up.

Once that horrid bullet wound was healed to a tiny cut, Victor lifted his head and admired his work. Wade nearly looked brand new. His breathing was almost back to normal and his body was relaxed. But there was still one last thing he had to do.

Cutting the bandage off of Wade's head, Victor looked over the laceration that cut across his temple and forehead and cupped his face. Wade's warm breath filled his senses with a shot of arousal and admiration, his unconscious body so vulnerable and easily there for the taking. It made Victor vibrate with lust and viciously contained desire.

Kissing up the side of Wade's cheek, Victor nuzzled him once before slowly licking at the wound across his head. All it took was three swipes and a few extra licks and the wound was closed leaving Wade's body to near perfection.

But didn't Wraith mention something about Wade having a concussion? If so then how was Victor going to fix that type of wound?

Easy. Victor simply lowered himself back down, cupped Wade's cheeks, turned his head forward and pressed their lips together. And everything went crazy.

Wade's taste, his flavor and natural scent overwhelmed Victor as he opened his mouth and closed it back against the mercenaries. Eyes rolling back, he cupped Wade's head and pressed more firmly against him, running his tongue along his warm, wet, enticing lips and nibbling on them.

It was beautiful, delicious and alluring in so many ways. Victor wasn't sure how long he could control himself. A fire went off inside his body, a large, raging, uncontrollable fire. It oozed in his abdomen and sent the rest of the hazy sensations cascading all throughout his body.

Just as Wade began responding, weak, trembling arms moving up to wrap around the strong head before him as he opened his mouth and moaned, Logan busted in hissing.

"Victor," Logan looked around in ferocity, lecture-ready to gripe his brother out for using their secret power, but once he saw Wade, alive and healed to spotlessness, his voice died and all his negativity vanished leaving him to whisper, "Wade..."

Wade wasn't sure what was going on, but it sure felt good! He could feel the hot, plump lips against his own and decided to just kiss back at whoever it was that was kissing him. It didn't matter who it was, it felt good and that was enough. The intense headache that seemed to storm from his very brain cells disappeared, and he was sure it was because of this amazing kisser.

Creaking open his eyes, Wade was in the midst of having his mouth expertly and thoroughly explored when he recognized the exact person he was willingly kissing and paused.

Victor noticed this and, with a wet love bite, slowly separated from the mercenary, their lips making the most wonderfully delightful wet sound as the larger man hovered over the smaller one.

"Oh..." Wade said, his voice a little surprised and a little bit confused, his hand feeling around the neck he was still holding as he looked at none other than Victor Creed's handsome smile laid broad right before his very face.

"I thought..." Wade looked down and noticed that all his wounds were healed, and with Victor laying right above him, he knew it could only mean one thing, "I thought that when I died I'd immediately be sent to live in the Devil's asshole where fire crabs would play puppet shows with my katanas but never beat each other to death. It-it's the most tortuous thing I've ever imagined, and I'm actually scared of Howdy Doody."

Wade sighed, and Victor hid a wide smirk at his obliviousness as the mercenary stroked his cheek, "But I'm not in the Devil's asshole... I'm in heaven. Kiss me again you imaginative saberbunny."

As Wade reached up for another kiss, Logan popped in from the other side and quickly got to his knees. "Wade, you're alright," he whispered and breathed a few sighs of relief.

Wade, with his tongue midway out of his mouth, froze and looked between Logan and Victor for a few moments, the silence awkward before he sucked his tongue back in and said, "I'm in heaven. I'm suppose to be alright aren't I? Oh no... Please don't tell me this isn't some cruel punishment from hell."

"What? Wade, no, that's not~" Logan shook his head and looked at Victor who finally sat up, lifting his legs up over the clearly confused mercanary and sitting beside him. "You're not dead."

"I'm not?" Wade still sounded confused, or maybe he was trying to sound confused as he looked down at himself, "But I was body fucked by two speedy gonzales bullets while running through the haunted woods. So technically, I am dead."

Logan rolled his eyes and made a quick angry face at his brother who clearly was enjoying this show a little too much. "No, Wade, you're not dead," Logan said tiredly and confessed, "The team brought ya in here after the fight, and Victor healed you with his powers."

"Wait..." Wade's face twisted between confusion and shock as he lifted his finger and sat up a little, pointing between the two brothers, "You mean he...? And I...? And then we...?"

All three nods were enough to set off the alarms.

Wade sat up quicker than a flash and covered himself, now noticing how exposed and naked he was. "What the in fingering fuck knuckles?" he gasped and tried taking it all in, "How is that even fucking possible? I thought his power was like self inflicted or something? How in the world of shit did he do that? Was it true loves kiss, huh? It was, wasn't it? Because he was kissing me and I think~"

"Oh, for fuck sake, Wade, shut up," Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "Just calm down and we'll explain everything to you, alright?"

"Good," Wade tried acting serious as he covered his body as best he could with the abandoned bandages and sheet, shivering at the cold, "'Cause I wanna hear every detail from head down to the very last toe hair."

Logan didn't let off how relieved he was, or how jealous he was at the fact that it had been Victor who was the one that healed Wade, but at least they were at a point where they could discuss some things.

"Me and Victor found out that we could heal each other's wounds with our saliva if the wound was open, and for years we've kept it a secret 'cause we don't want Stryker knowin' anything about it," Logan explained and looked down, "We've never used our power on anybody else though."

Wade looked bewildered and maybe even a little in denial. "Wow, that's really disgusting," he nodded and thinned his lips out. For his next question, he tried to act curious, but Logan and Victor both could hear the hesitance in his voice, "So... Why save me?"

Logan looked up at Victor who had that very unhelpful, very unreadable look on his face, but he could still see the hopeful glint in his eyes as they looked down at the mercenary. "Don't go spreading it around, Wade," he said roughly and turned away.

He couldn't say it.

"Hold up, Jimmy," Victor said and tilted his head, eyes squinting, "Wade said he thought that he was in heaven. Why was that, Wade?"

When both the brothers looked at him, Wade felt his cheeks fume and he raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, that was just the remainder of gunpowder clouding my brain, I wouldn't..." He wasn't even sure why he cut himself off, but he found his voice turning as sour as Logan's did before and wondered what was going on.

Why did they save him? Why? Why, why why? Didn't they hate him? Wasn't that why they always left him behind and were mean to him constantly? Surely it couldn't be true.

"You also said something 'bout true loves kiss," Victor smirked and leaned in, "Was that true, Wade?"

Wade grew the balls to look at Victor, look straight into his predatory eyes, and felt himself growing hotter, "It was."

Victor's smile took a turn, and it was no longer that mischievous smirk. Wade wasn't sure if he should regret his boldness or what he said, but he ended up following Victor's lost eyes and looked at Logan who in return was giving him a suspicious look.

"What are you trying to say, Wade?" Logan didn't feel like bullshit right now. He was already riled enough as it was.

Wade could feel his cheeks heating, his heart rate picking up rapidly behind his aching ribs. He couldn't believe this was real- this whole traumatic experience, and he was still alive. He was still kickin' it... It was just hard to accept how exactly he was still kickin' it. And he hadn't meant for what slipped out his mouth to actually slip out... This whole thing just felt like such a blissfully, unreal dream that he didn't think it was true.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wade said expertly, pretending to be oblivious to what they were implying, "I literally just woke up after standing in the palm of the devil himself (Howdy Doody), mhm, yeah, for all I know my salad was being tossed by him. I don't know. This-this whole thing- fuck- I could have said anything!"

"Wade, calm down," Logan sighed and sat down ungracefully, his legs coming up so he could rest his arms on top his knees. He looked over at his brother, frustrated, shaking his head. It's not that he was mad at Vic. Heck, he would have done the same if he knew there wasn't any other option. He just didn't want to risk revealing their deepest secret.

"We already did you a solid; healin' your wounds. Now... All we ask in return is that you don't tell anyone about this. Not about the healed wounds or our power. Got it?" Logan said, the whole time serious and firm as he eyed the man in front of them.

Wade blinked at him, withholding a million questions inside his head, but only one he asked. "Yes mom," he nodded, "But first I gotta know... How? How'd you do it?"

Logan pursed his lips and lifted his shoulders, saying casually like it should already be known, "You were wounded, Vic musta' used his saliva on your wounds and brought ya back."

Wade's cheeks darkened as he looked back at the bigger mutant, vicious apprehension and realization zipping through him. "You... You were kissing me," he swallowed and blinked, his mind whispering but I liked it and... and I think you did too, "Why?"

"Why else?" Victor smirked, his fangs glistening in the dim lighting of the lamp, "You were obviously responding nicely to all the other things I was doing to ya."

Wade's mouth fell open. Logan shoved Victor's shoulder, scuffing at his inappropriate behavior. "Concussion," he said firmly to demonstrate the truth further as he looked back at the mercanary, "You had a concussion, and wounds inside the body can only be healed by..."

"Saliva inside the body," Wade finished and then looked away, all hope draining from his body. Welp, so much for true loves kiss being real... To hide his disappointment, he looked up and said blandly, "Gross. What happens when it's rectum cancer?"

Logan grimaced at his question and Victor growled, "Get it and you'll find out."

Wade felt chills race down his spine and he desperately clutched the sheet in order of hiding his body consuming goosebumps. He couldn't believe they were still here, in this tent, with him, alone, together. The red oil lamp almost made things romantic as it shined on their bodies. For a moment Wade thought about breaking it in order of shutting up the screaming box inside his head.

"I wanna see," He forced out instead of punching the lamp, dropping his rags and scooting forward.

Logan tilted his head, raising a brow, "See what?"

"The gross thing," Wade said in stuttering obviousness, looking back and forth between the two brothers, "I wanna see how it works- and- awake this time, please and thank you."

"Wade," Logan breathed in sharply, looking up at the ceiling of the tent, cheeks puffing out as he exhaled, "We can't just show you how it works without a wound-"

"So cut me," Wade said with more confidence than the two brothers thought could be real.

Victor and Logan both spared a faint glance before looking back at the mercenary. "What?" Wade asked innocently, confused, "That's what your bone spheres are for, right? Well here's the bait, just make a little cut right-oww!"

"Victor!" Logan nearly shouted and gasped.

"Th-thanks," Wade sputtered as he held his stomach where Victor cut him with two of his claws. It wasn't anything worse than what he expected but it wasn't pleasant either. Almost like getting scratched by a big cat.

"Don't mention it," Victor mumbled with his hauntingly handsome smirk.

Logan growled at him one more time before scooting forward, reaching one hand out to cup Wade shoulder and the other to trace his wounds. "Dammit, Wade," he grumbled angrily.

"What? You can heal it," Wade said weakly because it really did hurt, "can't you?"

"Yeah, but I've never..." Logan looked back at his brother with eyes of panic and anger. Victor gave him a look, a look they shared alone during times of either grief or joy or when they talked about the one person they wanted to bed since day one.

"Whatever staring content you're having, it's lovely, really, but this hurts like a lot, and uhh... And I really would like it not to," Wade said with a clenched smile.

Logan looked back at him, tongue heavy with excuses his lips wouldn't voice, and he shook his head with a defeated exhale of breath. Looking at the mercanary, he shook his head again and looked down at his wound, "Tell a soul and I hurt you more than Vic did, got it?"

"Got it, mom, just hurry," Wade wheezed, his face and body growing warmer and warmer at every electrical touch and look Logan gave him. It took every living effort of his body not to shake or shudder.

Logan rolled his eyes and gripped Wade by the sides, mumbling softly, "I'm gonna need ya to lay back."

Wade couldn't speak back with intelligence and wit by his side- not with the incredibly warm, calloused hands holding him and guiding him back. Besides the much needed breaths, his mouth stayed shut as he leaned up on his weak elbows, watching the wolverine hovering over his waist near his pelvis. It made the angry flock of butterflies in his belly go insane and he felt his heart picking back up again.

Logan's fingers traced the wound on his belly, surprisingly soft and undemanding. His necklace fell from his shirt and skidded across his abdomen causing him to twitch. Brown eyes flitted up to his, warm breath ghosting over his entire being, it felt like, and more came when he spoke so soothingly, "Don't move, l'right?"

Wade nodded, both trying to ignore the way Victor was staring at him and how bothered his body was becoming from Logan being so close to him. Is this something he should consider intimate? Logan did mention not ever having tried this with anyone else. Did that mean that he was special? Did he mean something to them?

At the feeling of Logan's tongue meeting his fresh wound, Wade was barely able to stop half a gasp from tearing through his clenched lips. He sucked it in and stilled himself, watching through peeked eyelids as Logan held his side and licked his stomach, slow and wet, warm too, his nimble stubble adding to inner tickle of his belly butterflies.

Logan too was suffering. The taste and feel of Wade's vulnerability and openness all laid out and bare before his very hands. It was dangerously enticing. Wade smelt like the creek but tasted like his own natural remedies, sweat and something so unique that Logan had trouble defining it. As he licked over the small, lightly bleeding scratches, he could feel Wade faintly trembling beneath him and rolled his eyes up to look at his face.

"Holly... Fuck," Wade stammered as he felt the wound beginning to tingle, and he squirmed as something other than pain spiraled through him, "Is it suppose to feel like that?"

"Like what?" Victor asked, pretending to be clueless. He smirked even wider when Wade's pleading eyes looked at him, and he tilted his head at him, "Like heaven?"

"Sh-shut up," Wade tried glaring but ended up cursing his own stuttering. His arms began to weaken and he tried his hardest to stay up on his elbows in order of watching how the magic healing factor worked.

And like magic, the skin beneath Logan tongue began to close leaving nothing but the smallest of raised lines left behind as a reminder of who and what was there. Wade's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Logan lifted his head, his own face noticeably sweaty and tinted red. Wade simply tried to blame it on the heat because it was cold outside and it was fall. Wait... What?

"You alright, bub?" Logan asked after a moment of unnatural Wade silence.

Wade looked at him, blinking a few times before saying, "I don't think there can be anything wrong with me after an experience as bizarre as that one. Do you?"

Logan smiled slightly and sat up, looking down to the side, "Get some rest, Wade, and remember what we told you."

Wade sat up and watched with wide eyes as Logan stood up and headed for the exit, his own heart sinking. After all he had been through these past couple of hours, he wasn't sure he could take the immediate pressure of understanding all that happened. So as his saviors got ready to exit the tent he couldn't help it as he reached out and said a quick, "Wait...."

They did. Logan stopped untying the tent and joined his brother looking back at the mercanary.

Wade grunted as he stood up, clutching at his side although it didn't really hurt. He was just weak. "Why?" he asked in his no nonsense tone, staring at the two cat scratches as he stood as straight as possible, "You could have had any opportunity to save the snobby asses on this team and yet you didn't. So why me?"

A silence filled the room. Incredibly thick. It made the crickets cry.

Victor was the first to make a move, taking a step forward and then another step, until he was looming down over his prey. "You really wanna know why?" he asked.

"Its ideal... Yes," Wade scanned Victor with less focused eyes, he back leaning the opposite direction of complete and utter danger. He saw Victor's hand coming up toward him and shrunk back, afraid of getting maimed or choked to death. But what Victor did was not what he expected.

Victor cupped the back of Wade's head and leaned down, his deep blue eyes practically ghosting into his wide, brown ones. Wade's lips gapped, his heart pounded and his brain shut down when Victor's lips met his. Electricity like what he had felt when Logan healed him fired through his very viens, long since contained lust flooded his body and his mind went everywhere and nowhere at once.

Then as soon as it happened, it stopped.

Victor pulled back. Wade nearly followed but stopped and opened his eyes, forgetting that he ever closed them. Victor had stepped back enough that Wade could see the strange yet hopeful look on Logan's face and it made his heart jump. He opened his mouth, hesitated a moment, and then said,

"I... I'm going to be hurting myself a lot more often now..."

XoxoxoxThe EndxoxoxoX


	2. Missions Aborted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wade x Victor.  
Warnings: Implied rape/noncon, minor injuries, slight molestation (but it's not by Victor), sexual content. Rated M.  
Summary: Stryker wants Wade to go on a mission he really doesn't want to. Hopefully Victor will be there in time to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I'd like to do with the Wade x Victor pairing is imagine them in the Deadpool movie universe. Instead of meeting Vanessa, maybe Wade met Victor Creed and fell in love. He gets cancer and has to leave thus worrying about his haggard appearance against his past lover later.

"No," Wade said sternly, arms crossed over his chest, body slack as he leaned back against the rusty wall to the old industrial warehouse they had just scavenged.

Stryker was sure that his head was going to bruise by how hard he fingered his temples. "Wade, we had an agreement," he said in a sigh, aggravated by their failed search party, "The only way we can get the weapon is if you cooperate in this position."

"Not by the pubes of my dicky dick dick," Wade nearly sang as he patted his lower stomach, fingers curling in an exaggerated mockery of sass at his boss.

Wraith stood to his side, facing him with his hands lifted out, "Man, it's not like he's gonna do anything to ya."

Wade turned his unamused face to the man with the cowboy hat, his lips going thin, "Technically the whole point of this position- as Mr. Egotistical planner puts it- involves me getting my ass grabbed by nasty, unkempt and unwashed hands, and I don't kiss for free."

"For the last time, Wade, nobody is going to molest you, alright," Stryker said tiredly, hands going down to his pockets where he dug out a piece of paper, "Everyone has their own roles in this, but first we need you to pull off a distraction; get him away from his office, Zero and Fred will retrieve the weapon, Wraith will come get you when they're done and Logan and Victor will stay back in case of an emergency."

Wade's look of disbelief was almost unbearable for the team leader to take. "It's funny how you make it sound so cheesy as if your dysfunctional plan will work," he quipped, "And its also funny how you expect me to go as dick hole bait."

"Wade..." Wraith shook his head at the ground.

"The owner of the bar is known to have keen interests in men, and quite frankly, Wade, you're the only one who can pull off the attitude and look," Stryker explained, more confident this time.

Wade gave him a bemused look. "Are you saying that I'm sexy?"

"For a guy, yes Wade, you really are," Stryker gave up and just spouted out what the mercenary wanted him to say.

Wade smirked at him, "And what about old faithful here? Or how about that bone clawed maniac with the delusional mobster bro?"

"As I told you," Stryker smiled and lifted out the paper in his hand, "Logan will stand back in case any of the others need backup. Wraith will come for you whenever they have retrieved the weapon."

Wade took the paper and shrugged his shoulders, "And I'm just supposed to be getting unintentionally clanged in a supply closet?"

Looking down at the paper, Wade read over the name and address he was given, thinking about his options and alternatives. He didn't want to play dress up and pretend to wanna get clanged. It was not how he wanted his reputation to dispute in the future. Plus... He didn't wanna get clanged by some mad man without consent!

"If all goes well, which I have no doubts that it will, the most you'll have to suffer is some beginners foreplay," Stryker said, feeling more and more confident as Wade continued to look down at the paper.

"Sounds risky..." Wade admitted with clenched teeth as he grimaced at the description of the man they were trying to fool over, "I'd be giving my two hundredth virginity up for some creep with a mullet and negative sanitation levels."

"Do it an I'll double your pay for a year," Stryker went for the ultimate bait.

Wade snapped his fingers, "That's if you don't end up paying for my health insurance. Rectum damage is expensive and delicate work. I should know by my uncle who died because of prostate cancer.... No protection up the ass, and he was in for the big guys."

"You must really be scared if you passing up a year of double pay," Wraith said with a more than offensive chuckle.

Wade gave him daggers, "I'm not scared, I just don't want rectum cancer or crabs."

"And that's understandable, Wade," Stryker agreed, "But the chances of you getting any of those things are very slim in this cause. All you have to do is wait it through and Wraith will be right there."

"With a body bag probably," Wade scuffed.

Wraith rolled his eyes and grabbed the mercenary by the shoulder, "Wade, buddy you gotta calm down, alright? It's just a small ol' mission, we've faced worse than this before, come on, you gotta know that. I know this position sucks, believe me, I wouldn't want it either, man, but I just want you to know that I'll be right there. One snap and you're gone, out of that situation for good. No prostate cancer and no crabs."

Wade looked at the teleporter and just stared. Wraith and his boss were the only ones who knew that he was in to men and surprisingly Stryker hadn't revealed that information to any of the crew so far. However, that didn't mean that he approved of this whole idea. Sure he liked to scamper off whenever they found a good place to hang for the night, liked to pretend to find someone attractive and get laid although people of his choice hardly existed in areas they went to, but he was not fine with setting himself up like this.

"Alright, fine," Wade looked down at the picture for a moment, breathing in to himself and sighing, "I'll do it. Double pays better than cleaning everyone's dirtbag and panty soaked clothes."

"That's the spirit, man."

* * *

That evening, a bar at the end of the road was beginning to fill with common town visitors. Mostly men in their for show cowboy hats, plaid shirts and big, rough, tough boots. Fights were rumored to happen every night, sometimes more than once, and the owner was spoken to have enough money to have rebuilt the bar three times over.

It would seem like a welcoming place at first. The outside wall was a smokey white with a swan painted on the barn wood doors, reading, "Drake Swan's Liquor and Booze."

"Fascinating," Wade said sarcastically to himself, blinking at the door as he processed what exactly he was getting himself into. He looked down at his feet and sighed, fiddling with his empty pockets.

Wade had left all his weapons behind so not to trigger the owner of the bar, and had settled for a type of jeans he wasn't very familiar with. The outlandish tan shirt in which said "Birch Ranch" stank of cattle and the outrageous outdoors. Wade hated country's like this; where there's nothing to smell but cow manure, chewing tobacco and beer, and all the men do is fight and brag about their guns and house wives titties. But he had to get along for the ever impressive mission Stryker was making him go as sex bait for.

Wade lifted his head and pulled his confidence back up, not exactly happy but definitely ready to get this ridiculous shit done with, and opened the door. The smells of alcohol became even stronger and so did the indignant stench of wife beaters. He pulled a face and scanned the mess he was presented with.

Men sat at every round, trashy wooden table that was stranded about the narrow room, and the rhythmic clap of pool balls hitting together could be as easily heard as the frustrated complaining following after.

"Is this a bar or a rodeo?" Wade mumbled to himself as he walked about the room, heading toward the bar counter.

Luckily everyone was too engaged in their own dominant battles for being best in their conversations to notice the new intruder. And honestly, Wade was thankful for that. It didn't take much looking for him to find the rular of this authentic bar sitting near the far edge of the counter, drinking something strong with his head down, all alone.

Wade grimaced. He was uglier in real life than on the picture he looked at. The man had dark blonde hair that reached his back, all cut in a flimsy shaped mullet, and his hat did little to hide how bad it looked. He was wearing the same grey and tan button up Wade remembered seeing in the picture and had on a pair of common blue jeans. The obvious trending fashion in this town.

Walking closer and closer, Wade actually began to sweat at realizing how big the guy really was. His muscles were covered but could still be easily mapped out beneath his shirt, and his shoulders came out broad and heavy. He reminded him of Victor and shuddered. What a even more ridiculous thought. At least he could imagine it was him instead of taking it for the disgusting redneck this guy really was.

"Hi there," Wade slipped onto the stool beside the large man, his head tilting down to his level, "Names Wade, I'm new around here and..."

The man lifted his head, pure eyes of judgement and contained anger staring Wade right in the eye. His mouth was hidden by a thick layer of hair that was just as messy as his mullet, and his arms stayed completely still on the table.

Wade fought back all his nervousness and discomfort and went in for the kill. His eyes drifting over the man, displaying an act of interest and seduction as he reached his fingers out, dragging them across the bar.

"I heard you knew how to give guys like me a good time," Wade said skillfully and looked back up into the man's sharp blue eyes, "If you know what I mean."

To his surprise, the man smiled and huffed as he lifted his arms and leaned back. "Oh yeah?" he asked, voice rough as he snickered, "And where'd ya hear that from?"

"The one and only Johnny sweetheart," Wade emphasized the name and smiled in charm, "Where else?"

The man's smile widened as he looked Wade up and down, his eyes dragging over him like a camera. It took everything Wade had inside himself not to shift in his stare. He simply tried to relax and look like he was ready to be passed up for a good offer.

"That so?" The man pursed his lips and grinned, scooting his stool out and standing up, "Well then... Come on down with me, Wade. I'm sure Johnny told you everything that needs to be known."

"Sure did," Wade said and slid off his own stool, following the bar owner down some dark, unoccupied hallway just behind the bar. He could feel his heart racing and tried to keep calm, following the stranger into a small room filled with beer boxes and old tables.

The mullet man shut the door behind him and immediately went to unbuckle his own belt. "We make this quick," he said in a tone that made Wade instantly pale.

But he hid the apprehension quickly, trying to remember that Wraith was just outside that door, waiting for Fred and Zero to retrieve the weapon and get out. He just had to stall.

"What? You mean... No foreplay first?" Wade asked, trying not to sound too disappointed as he fingered his waist band.

The man gave him a slightly irritated look, "I thought ya knew Johnny?"

"I do," Wade said maybe a little too quickly, taking a step forward and looking down at the man's already hard member, "Makes my dick dance just thinking about it, but... It also makes me so wet thinking about all the other things we could do."

"M'not the type," The man said flatly and crossed his arms, "Now we gonna do this or not? I got a bar to run."

Wade felt his heart rattling in his chest, his blood running cold. "Yes sir," He mastered the way it shown on the outside and nodded his head, going to undo his belt buckle.

Wraith, Fred and Zero, whatever they were doing, they really needed to hurry.

Wade tried to take his time, slowly undoing his belt and pretending to get stuck for a moment before pulling it off with a sly smile. Forcefully, he dropped it to the ground and started in on his pants buttons.

"Hurry the fuck up," the man demanded, his hip cocking out as he crossed his arms.

"Easy there, Curly," Wade said innocently, shrugging his shoulders as he undid his zipper, "The bulls gotta get angry before it charges, you know."

"I know you're wastin' my time," The man grumbled.

Wade was internally bubbling up with fear. He thought about backing out, leaving, rejecting this guy's demanding offer. The plan was suppose to go so much smoother, but now he was beginning to think more about screwing the plan than letting this guy screw him.

Double pay, no having to wash the teams dirty clothes for a whole year. Was he really going to pass that up?

Wade pulled his pants down just enough to expose himself, expression staying as inviting and as seductive as he could keep it.

The man took a step forward and looked down, eyebrows raising, "Cold in here?"

"Well I did try telling you foreplay was always a new dice to toss," Wade shrugged, hoping that maybe he could change this whole quicky quicky deal around in order of saving both time and pain.

"And I told ya I don't give a shit," the man grabbed his shoulder and his own member, "Now turn around."

"No kiss first?" Wade asked, sweat soaking his whole body in unease as he silently begged for Wraith to show up already.

The man just looked at him, clearly aggravated past having to voice how obviously he felt. Wade knew anything he said would be useless, so stiffly, he turned around and faced the high stack of beer boxes before him. It took every nerve in his body not to jerk the man off him when he pushed on his shoulder and tilted his hips.

"You're all about unforgettable experiences, right?" Wade said, eyes glued to the labels on the box in front of him as he tried to keep from being impaled.

"Damn right," the man said and positioned himself behind Wade.

Wade nearly flinched and felt his mouth go completely dry, "Then why am my thinking that I'll forget this little experience pretty quickly, huh?"

There was a pause. Nothing happened. Wade was frozen.

"What?"

* * *

On the other side of the door, Fred and Zero had needed backup fighting the many armed men guarding the gun so Logan and Wraith came busting in to help. A whole bar fight went in to rage, and tables turned. Guns were held to the roof by Bradley who stayed behind the front door, ready to fly the jet out once everyone was finished.

Victor stormed past it all, flipping men aside that tried to pounce on him, making his way to the back room. His face stayed stoic and concentrated the whole time, mind focused on the path his great sense of smell told him to take. His eyes felt like they were filled with red, his claws out and fangs clenching as he tore past all the fights and screams.

When Victor got to the back room, he wasted no time in kicking the locked door open, revealing the very sight inside that made his blood boil.

"I'll give ya something you'll never forget, you little fa-what the fuck?!" the bar owner had Wade's stomach bent over a dusty old table, holding one of his hands roughly behind his back and griping the back of his neck in a way that couldn't be comfortable.

However, as soon as the man looked back at whatever interruption occurred at the door, Victor grabbed him by the head and sliced his neck with three of his claws, growling furiously. A choked sound happened, a few wet gargles and a wheeze before the ending cap of a lifeless body thumping against the cold, wooden ground sealed the deal.

Wade had zipped around, pulling his pants up as quickly as he could whilst trying to control the trembles his overtaken body made. He was sweating, his heart thrashing like a wild animal inside his chest as he saw his savior.

"You..." Wade pointed at the mutant but dropped his arm down to his side for it visibly trembled too hard and his voice gave out. He was going to say something smart or prissy, just to lighten the mood for himself and express how he felt about the whole situation, but he couldn't.

The trauma he had just experienced was only just over and it was already taking a toll on him.

Wade held his stomach and just continued to breathe in and out as steadily as he could manage without looking completely hysterical. He could tell Victor was watching him but decided, for once, that he did not give a flip. Instead, he simply covered his mouth, leaned away, and threw up once, twice and then started coughing.

Victor wasn't sure why, but he was concerned for the mercenary. When he came in, he could tell that the bar owner hadn't penetrated him, but that didn't mean that he hadn't done other things to Wade. He was going to say something, going to try and get the uncomfortably silent and purging mercenary to talk.

But at that moment Wraith popped in, saying in quick, rushed words, "We've got it. Come on, ya'll! Bradley's waitin' on us."

* * *

Later that night, Stryker and Bradley had found a thoroughly hidden shelter within the woods where the team unpacked for a well deserved rest. Tents were set up and cheap food was handed about. Stryker and almost everyone else on the team was curious to see what all the fuss over one little weapon was.

Everyone besides Wade.

Victor traveled to the back end of the group, looking out in the distance and into the trees, wondering what Wade was up to. Said mercenary hadn't spoken a word since the fight earlier that day, and had been avoiding everyone since. Victor bet he was the only one who knew what all happened and it somehow made his chest clench.

Wade was a mouthy, smart, annoying mercenary who could stand anything. He'd take bullets, comments, cuts, punches and even death itself and still say something stupid in the end like everything was alright.

Victor, however, knew something was wrong with Wade. Maybe the others didn't see it, maybe they didn't care to. All he knew was that he was going to find out what was wrong with him, even if that meant revealing his secrets.

After following Wade's scent through the woods a little less than half a mile, Victor found the man leaning against a tree trunk, holding a cheap cigarette up to his mouth and staring out at the same patch of trees before him, clearly lost in thought. He looked exhausted, down, maybe even depressed. His eyes were noticeably wilted and dark from lack of sleep, and his aura just wasn't right.

Victor walked closer, his steps creating a rhythmic crunching sound on the forest floor as he went, alerting the other man. Wade snapped his head back, standing straight for a moment until he spotted Victor and relaxed back against the tree. He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead waved and returned his attention back to the trees.

"Don't think I've ever seen you smoke before, Wade," Victor said in his usual dark sounding voice with the taunting, hinted malice inside as he continued to approach, "You keepin' secrets from me?"

Wade took another drag off his cigarette and bowed his head, looking at the ground for a few moments before nodding. "Yep," he said, voice a sarcastic cheerfulness as he kept taking vast drags of the cigarette, "Sure am."

"And shouldn't I be knowing these secrets?" Victor asked as he got closer and closer. Something was off about Wade. Something was really, really off.

Wade looked at him flatly, "And since when does your dick get hard about my problems?"

"Since when do you ever stop talking about them?" Victor backfired with a faint snarl.

Wade's eyes rolled upward like he knew he had been defeated, and he took one last drag of the cigarette before flicking it to the side, sighing as he looked back up at the sky. "Wanna hear what's on Wade's wonder list? Fine. Here it goes... My face hurts, my arm hurts, my ass feels like a fucking deranged soap opera took place inside, and besides the clenching pain from cancer building in my lungs, I'm doing terrible, how bout you?"

Victor almost paused his approach on account of the bluntness in Wade's tone, but didn't stop before he was standing directly before him, towering above him.

Wade crossed his arms and looked to the side in a display of stubbornness, "Ever hear of personal space? You know, the thing where you stay beyond a person's fucking distance?"

"You're scared," Victor suddenly spoke out loud, his voice stealing the mercenaries ability to say anything else. Victor tilted his head, his brown eyes searching the smaller man, as if looking for an invisible crevice to burry himself deep into. "What happened back there... It scared you."

Wade finally grew the balls to look up into the massive, killer mutant's knowing eyes, scowling half heartedly in his own defeat. "Surprised you haven't spouted off the news like a school girl finding out her best friend is pregnant," he grumbled and looked down, tilting himself against the tree, trying to pretend Victor's eyes weren't burning holes through him.

"Would it be better if I did?" Victor asked in that same knowingly haunting voice.

Wade frowned at him, blinking, "I..." He held his breath and looked on to the distance, rethinking what exactly he wanted to say, "Don't think so..."

"That's what I thought," Victor mumbled and took a step forward, until he could feel Wade's trembling breaths against his stomach, could fully pin him against the tree should he try to bolt, and could lift his hand out and cup his jaw, tilting it upwards to reveal the bruising flesh of Wade's eye glowing in the nearly full moon.

Wade didn't struggle even though it was Victor who had him completely vulnerable in his clutches. After the events of today, a part of him didn't even feel afraid of Victor at all. He was just another sociopathic mutant with bad intentions, who wanted to humiliate and ruin him. Wade honestly couldn't care less.

The mercenary merely stood there, eyes locked on Victor's chest as his hand stayed on his jaw, keeping his head up. The grip didn't hurt at all, actually. Wade was complying enough that it didn't have to hurt, but it was frightening. Wade knew that at any moment those claws could tear into him like he had seen them do to the bar owner earlier today. His heart rate was fast and so was his breathing no matter how hard he fought to control it.

Victor looked over Wade's blackening eye and released his chin, reaching up to gently stroke the sore flesh. "You're soft," he growled, "And that's what you're problem is. You ain't ever had a real man show you what a unforgettable experience is like."

Wade's eyes only had half a fraction of a second to widen before a hand cupped his face and thick, sturdy lips pressed against his. Emotions died in his head and made his body automatically tense, brain struggling to get a grip on what exactly was happening. The big, powerful body in front of him pressed him against the tree, warmth instantly seeping into his chilly frame. Hands cupped him, pulled him close as lips turned against his own trembling ones, and he found himself melting.

At least that's what Wade thought he was doing when he threw his arms around the mutant's neck and immediately began to kiss back, ignoring the roaring emotions still hanging around from this morning and finding a way to destroy them by these new feelings. Wade struggled, mouth opening and eyes sliding closed when Victor's tongue stimulated his mouth and made him moan.

Releasing the mercenary for a few seconds to catch their breath, Victor panted while watching Wade's expression change between multiple things before him, almost like he was confused or flummoxed. He slowly reached up, cupping his cheek and stroking just beneath the dark bruise around Wade's eye.

This action seemed to draw something from Wade, a new emotion. He looked up at the mutant, looked right into his eyes and felt something. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to keep it, wanted to continue.

Wade grabbed Victor by the neck and pulled him back in for another kiss. Lips intersecting and tongues touching. Victor pinned him more against the trees, surprisingly mindful with his arm and face as he grabbed them for leverage as they passionately made out beneath the stars.

Victor growled as he let go of Wade's arm and pushed his hand up into his shirt, feeling around the sweaty, taut skin. His claws were out, but he did little more than just barely skim them across his body as he went.

Wade jerked and trembled, groaning as his nipples were rubbed and pinched beneath rough fingers and his legs were being pushed apart so that Victor's knee could come in between his warm thighs, brushing against the hardening vessel between his legs. "Mmm..." Wade moaned, voice caught in a light pant as he leaned his head back and stared bewildered up at the stars, "I like this foreplay..."

Victor growled in approval and showered Wade's neck with kisses, licks and little bites. For each time he accidentally broke the skin, Wade would gasp and clutch onto him before he suckled the bite mark better, leaving nothing but a happy red mark in its wake.

"You're gonna like it a whole lot more when I do this..." Victor breathed into his ear, his hand sliding from Wade's shirt and into the band of his pants.

Wade shuddered, eyes fluttering open and closed as he tried to look down at himself. "D-do what?" he asked stupidly before feeling a brush of Victor's hand over his stiff, hard shaft. Tensing, he whispered a soft "oh" in realization.

Victor's hand moved back and forth against his member a few times before finally wrapping around it and tugging. Wade then relaxed completely, settling against Victor's chest and holding on tight as he rode his thigh between his legs and pushed more into his clawed hand, shuddering shakily. "Fuck..."

Victor's growl practically penetrated through his chest. "Not yet," he mumbled back into his ear while speeding up the pace of his fist.

Wade moaned and used Victor's shoulders for leverage as he was jerked off, reaching the firework show of climax more and more as Victor went faster and faster, fisting harder and harder.

"Vic, I..." Wade shook his head as he began to come, arching quickly, "I-I-I...!"

When Wade came, he came with a large gasp followed by quick, shuddering breaths as his hips rhythmically twitched and he jerked into the mutant's hand, coming deeply. The sensation devoured his body in warm goosebumps, relief and that something he still couldn't explain. He closed his eyes and rode out the pleasure until it faded into a soothing wave inside his body.

Slumping, Wade nearly fell down to the ground, but large arms caught him and pulled him back up straight. Exhaustedly, Wade looked up at the mutant before him, still breathing slightly fast as he gazed into his eyes. "Why?" he asked because it was the only thing he could think to even say.

Victor smirked at him, leaning in and tilting his chin upward, mumbling seductively, "Tell me what happened and I'll show ya."

XoxoxoxThe EndxoxoxoX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I'm always looking for ideas and recommendations!


End file.
